happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lindura
Lindura is a fan character created by user La-cocotuahttp://es.happytreefriendsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:La-cocotua. Appearance She has cream colored fur and abdominal mark, two blonde hair locks on her cheeks, long eyelashes and a fang on her mouth. Normal Lindura She wears the same bow as her summer outfit, but without the clam on it, a blue dress with suspenders; the dress has a pink ribbon and a heart on it. Summer Lindura She wears a sky blue hat, a big pink ribbon with a clam on it, a blue dress with suspenders, a white front with a decorative pearl, a dark blue skirt with a white line in the middle and a clam shaped wallet. Autunm Lindura She wears a dark brown hat with an orange leaf shaped ribbon, an orange sweater with dried leaves and dark brown pants. Her hair is smoother. Winter Lindura In progress Spring lindura In progress Character Bio Ever since she was little Lindura had a love for fashion and being the rage with her outfits, one per season of the year. She participated on and had won many beauty contests due to her hair locks on her cheeks. She also loved to camp out since she could meet and flirt with many boys, however she suffered an accident on one of her campings where she tripped and fell over a campfire, burning the upper part of her head as well the back of her ears. Ever since she always wears a hat to hide her bald head. Hysterical mood She enters this state of mood when she is angry, upset, exalted or just being curious. In this state she is prone to attack others by throwing them in the air, attacking them as an agry feline or kicking them where it hurts the most. Relationships * Blackberry: she loves it when they both go together to the Mall to either shop or just do window shopping. * Souffle: she is the first person Lindura met when she moved into town and became great friends. Lindura giver her many beauty and fashion tips, but Souffle just ignores them. * Shoey: she is deeply in love with her and considers her a fashion idol. Deaths Lindura tends to kill her victims in a bloody and gruesome way when she is on her hysterical mood. Her own deaths are often caused by her hairlocks, which can be easily tempered by her murderers by setting them on fire or cutting them, which will make Lindura want to commit suicide due to her vanity. Her deaths may also be caused by burns, cuts, murders, hair saloon accidents, etc. Gallery Lindura_perfil.png|Lindura with her summer outfit Autumn_Lindura.png|Lindura with he rautumn outfit Lindura_histerica.png|Lindura being hysterical Autumn2018 wallpaper.png Trivia * She is her creator`s favorite character * She was originally going to be named Spring Lindura * Her attitude is inspired by the protagonist from Taneka`s animated short titled "PUSSYCAT" * Her survival rate is 38% Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship